Reforestation Love
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Gaara yang hidupnya -hampir- sempurna itu Galau gara-gara tak punya pacar. untung ada Hinata, cewek pindahan yang menjadi malaikat yang menolongnya dari kegalauan/Fic for GHOST 2013/GH AU. warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: om saya *lirik M. Kishimoto (plakk)**

**Warning: bawa benda apapun yang sekiranya dapat mencegah dari impotensi,gangguan kejiwa #dibekep**

**Standart warning applied**

**Title: Reforestation Love**

**GaaHina Present**

**Happy reading**

**Event Ghost**** 2013**

**Don't like don't read!**

xxx

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan suasana damai dan udara sejuk. Benar-benar indah. Tapi, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Gaara yang suram. Pasalnya, menginjak tahun keduanya di masa SMA, dirinya belum mendapat kekasih alias single.

Padahal, postur tubuhnya lumayan sixpack, wajah rupawan, kantong tebal, gaya oke, otak encer. Kurang apa coba?

Tapi, kenapa Gaara belum punya pacar juga?

Lebih tepatnya, kenapa belum ada satu cewekpun yang berhasil nangkring di hatinya?

Dunia memang kejam. Masa iya Narutoto yang tampangnya standar saja sudah mendapat kekasih sedangkan dia yang punya tampang di atas rata-rata masih melajang?

Bukannya Gaara iri, tapi Gaara tak ingin dianggap Cowok Maho!

Demi jenggot tante Orochimaru, Gaara masih normal dan Masih suka perempuan.

Titik!

Xxx

"Tahun ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Bantulah teman baru kalian untuk beradaptasi. Silahkan, Miss"

Seorang gadis manis berwarna rambut unik, indigo perlahan melangkah ke dalam kelas 11-7. Membungkuk singkat dan bangkit kembali.

"P-perkenalkan Nama s-saya Hinata Hyuuga. P-pindahan dari K-konoha High School. Mohon bantuannya"

"Miss. Hyuuga akan duduk dengan.. Miss. Haruno?"

"_Sorry_ Mrs. Konan tapi, bangku sebelah saya adalah Sasuke"

Sakura tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Oke, bagaimana dengan Mr. sabaku? Pojok kiri belakang?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hinata berinisiatif untuk langsung duduk di bangku yang telah disebutkan.

Hinata berjalan pelan dengan seulas senyum bersahabat serta semburat merah yang masih berbekas di kedua belah pipinya.

"Hallo, Sabaku-san. Mohon bantuannya"

Gaara hanya melirik Hinata sekilas sebelum kembali pada aktifitas awalnya yang sempat tertunda, mendengarkan music.

Sadar bahwa dirinya tak mungkin mendapat respon Hinata tersenyum tipis. Lebih baik begini daripada harus tersakiti untuk yang kesekian kali. Lebih baik sudah menduga sejak awal.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Xxxx

Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada reaksi aneh dalam tubuhnya saat melihat Hinata tersenyum padanya. Entah kenapa Gaara ingin senyuman itu hanya untuknya. Bukan kepada orang lain bahkan temannya sekalipun.

"S-sabaku-san, b-bolehkah a-a-aku ikut m-melihat b-b-buku paketmu? A-aku belum sempat m-mem-membelinya"

Hinata memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya dengan gugup. Gaara tersenyum geli.

'Gadis unik'

"Tidak.."

Bola mata Hinata melebar seakan ingin menangis.

"..sebelum kau memanggilku Gaara"

Hinata tersenyum simpul.

'Jangan'

"G-Gaara-kun"

Xxxx

Seminggu berlalu

Hubungan merekapun kian dekat. Semakin tau kebiasaan masing-masing serta latar belakang dan kehidupan. Gaara juga baru mengetahui alasan kepindahan Hinata ke Suna dan Hinata juga mengetahui alasan Gaara masih melajang hingga sekarang.

"Gaara-kun, belajarlah sedikit dewasa"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara mengerutkan alis imajinernya heran.

"Bermain game hanya untuk anak-anak. Isi waktu luangmu dengan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat"

Hinata menjelaskan maksud perkataannya dengan sabar seolah sedang menyiratkan kalau Gaara baru tahu kalau bumi itu bulat.

"Misalnya?"

"Penghijauan. Aku janji kau akan menyukainya"

Hinata tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Dan jika aku menolak?"

Gaara menyeringai lebar.

"Berarti Gaara-kun memang masih childish"

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Hei! Aku terima tantanganmu"

'_Gotcha!'_

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. Tekad Gaara makin membara.

Xxxx

Meninggalkan PSP memanglah bukan hal yang mudah. Terutama jika mainan itu adalah satu-satunya kegiatan yang menjadi hobimu tak terkecuali bagi Gaara.

Tapi demi tantangan itu, Gaara rela berkotor-kotor ria. Say hello to tanah, pupuk dan kawan-kawan dan say good bye to PSP tercinta. Gaara bahkan membuktikan tekadnya dengan memberikan PSP kesayangannya pada sang kakak sehingga dia tak membawa lagi apapun ke sekolah selain buku pelajaran.

"Ini tak akan seburuk itu. Siap?"

"Aku meragukannya tapi ayo!"

Gaara sedikit ragu tapi toh pada akhirnya dia tetap ikut.

"Padahal ku kira kita akan ke bukit belakang kota untuk menikmati liburan sekolah" Kata Gaara dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Hey, kan kau sudah menerima tantanganku. Jadi orang dewasa itu harus memiliki kepedulian terhadap lingkungan. Memang menyebalkan tapi itu perlu. Seperti saat ini. Dulu aku juga membenci kegiatan ini

Tapi akhirnya 'dia' yang menyadarkanku"

Hinata tersenyum pedih.

Rasa sesak apa ini?

Gaara merasa seolah dia juga ikut merasakan pedih yang diemban oleh gadis itu.

"Hey, hati-hati dengan bibit itu! Menanam bibit ini tak semudah kelihatannya. Perlu perhatian, ketelitian dan ketekunan agar bibit ini tumbuh dengan baik"

Hinata tersenyum menatap hasil kerjanya.

**DEG**

Suasana senja yang melatari Hinata saat ini seolah memberi efek tersendiri. Sedangkan senyuman simpul itu seperti senyuman malaikat. Malaikat yang datang saat Gaara benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Gaara ingin menjaga senyuman itu. Gaara bahkan rela menghajar siapapun yang meninggalkan serpihan luka di hati Hinata,hingga kesedihan itu tersorot jelas dari pancaran matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Tanpa sadar Gaara mengatakan kata yang dibenci Hinata. Suasana damai itu berbalik menjadi canggung. Hinata gugup dan segera berlari pergi.

Gaara merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus keceplosan disaat seperti ini?

Gaara berlari mengejar Hinata. Tak disangka meski seorang wanita, kemampuan lari Hinata patut diacungi jempol

Hinata tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga keseimbangannya pun oleng. Beruntung korban tabrakan itu menolong(?) Hinata.

"Hai, Gadis Manis. Mau main dengan kami sebentar?"

Hinata menggeleng takut. Si korban -penabrakan Hinata- yang mirip preman pasar segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan paksa. Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga. Untunglah ada Gaara yang meski masih ngos-ngosan segera bertindak cepat menyelamatkan -calon- kekasihnya.

Segera Gaara meninju wajah penarik paksa –calon- kekasihnya. Hinata terlepas namun, jiwa premanisme preman itu kambuh. Segera saja Gaara dikeroyok oleh 3 preman lainnya dan terjadilah pertempuran yang tak terelakkan.

Gaara tau dirinya kalah jumlah, maka Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga mempraktekkan segala ilmu beladiri yang didapatnya selama ini.

Tinju, pukul, tendang, tangkis, kunci, piting(?), tinju lagi.

Setelah pertempuran sengit itu berakhir memakan waktu 40menit akhirnya Gaara yang keluar sebagai pemenang meski dengan mengorbankan wajah, perut dan kakinya.

Tak apalah demi –calon- kekasih tercinta.

Hinata berlari menghampiri Gaara dengan sedikit isak tangis tertahan.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, jadinya seperti ini kan?"

Hinata mengusap sedikit darah yang meluncur di pelipis kiri Gaara.

"Jadi kau tak mau ditolong?"

Gaara cemberut dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku takut kau terluka"

Hinata memeluk Gaara erat. Kehangatan kembali menyeruak di hati bungsu Sabaku.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia segala kenangan pahit akan kegagalan cintanya seolah terlupakan dengan adanya Gaara. Hinata mencium pipi kanan Gaara.

"Terima Kasih"

THE END

Terima kasih

Akemi M.R


End file.
